Finding Voice
by CinnamonToasten
Summary: Several years ago, Green's life had come crashing down around him. Now that things were starting to settle back down, the horrible accident that had nearly taken his best friend's life has crept its way back into his mind. His only hope at a happy life with Red is to find out what really happened, with or without the victim's help. GreenxRed (combination manga,game&origins-verse)
1. Chapter 1

"You awake…?"

The whisper was met with a thick silence that permeated the nighttime air. After just a moment longer, watching and waiting for the form beside his own to show any signs of consciousness, Green let out a gentle sigh. His large hand delicately ran over the head of silky ebony hair resting against the neighboring pillow. Though he had a terrible habit of luring Green into a false sense of security, it really did seem as though Red was truly fast asleep this time.

With a deep breath, the larger male slid out from under the covers as stealthily as he could, checking to make sure not only Red but the two small Pokemon curled up on the end of the bed remained asleep. Once he was certain he hadn't disturbed anyone, the Gym Leader made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall of his small apartment before safely arriving in the living room. The brunet couldn't help but feel a bit of a smirk tug at his lips at his ninja-like abilities as it took true skill not to wake someone as sensitive as the Kanto Champion.

However, he was on a mission, there was no time to act smug. In a flash, Green was typing away on his laptop, searching through different websites and news articles. Nothing he found was even the slightest bit different than any of the other web searches he had conducted on previous nights. He was beginning to think he'd reached a dead end, that perhaps his lack of sleep had all been for nothing and that there was no way he'd find the answers he'd so desperately been searching.

Ever since Red descended from atop Mt. Silver, Green had been happy to have him back by his side. After weeks of living under the same roof of the Gym Leader's small apartment, the brunet had finally built up enough courage to share how he truly felt about Red. With a wave of relief and pure happiness, Green had been delighted to hear that the feeling had been mutual. Unfortunately, as time went on, something began to nag at the back of his mind. The more time he spent around the smaller male, the more he had realized, he had still never found out the true reason behind the drastic personality change in Red. He knew bits and pieces of the details, enough to understand that the events of the past should never be brought up in polite conversation, however, not knowing the full story had begun to eat away at his mind.

He could recall very well what had happened those years ago, it had been a difficult time for everyone close to Red.

 _The day had started out normally for the two rivals. Having recently returned from their exploits in the Johto region, they spent the day relaxing together with their Pokemon at Professor Oak's laboratory. It was then that the day had taken a turn, as Red had received a call from the elite four's Lance, requesting that he investigate a strange occurrence off of the coast of Cinnabar Island. Of course, being the Champion of the Kanto region, it was expected of the raven haired boy to take up the responsibility of defending his home._

 _Of course, it hadn't been the first time Lance had asked Red to run errands such as these. Neither of the two trainers were concerned, especially with Cinnabar being so close to Pallet Town. They both agreed to a friendly battle the following day, and with a brilliant smile and a slew of loud goodbyes, Red mounted his Charizard and headed off._

 _The remainder of the day came and went, and soon enough, Green found himself outside his grandfather's lab once again. He spent the morning putting his Pokemon through their regular training exercises, then offered the Pokemon professor his assistance in feeding all of the Pokemon residing at the lab at lunch time. Soon enough, the evening had rolled around, and the younger Oak had begun to feel uneasy. It wasn't uncommon for his rival to sleep in, especially after performing his menial task for the Elite Four, but this had been pushing it. Something deep inside of Green knew that things just…weren't right…of course, he quickly pushed those feelings aside as he journeyed to his friend's home. He knew Red of all people was more than capable of handling himself should the situation arise._

 _Upon arriving at the small house Red and his mother shared, he was stunned to hear that the raven haired trainer had not returned. Things definitely weren't right, and Green wasted no time mounting his Pigeot and heading out over the sea toward Cinnabar Island._

 _Night had fallen by the time the older boy could see the faint glimmer of city lights emanating from the small, volcanic island. Green knew he'd have to land in the city for the night as it had grown too dark to fly anywhere else safely. Hopefully Red would be able to cope without him until morning, or even better, he hoped to find the other trainer on Cinnabar Island, simply having forgotten about their battle. Certainly he'd have to slap some sense into the Champion, but it would be worth the anger just knowing that Red hadn't been hurt._

 _As Green neared the city, an ear piercing explosion ripped through the air, startling both the trainer and his Pokemon, stalling them in the air. Neither had even a moment to compose themselves before a shock wave sent them tumbling backwards. Green had only barely managed to cling to feathery back of his Pigeot as the enormous bird righted itself. His ears rang painfully, but he managed to scramble back onto his Pokemon, and scan the dark ocean for the source of the explosion. It didn't take much for the trainer to notice the flames and the inky black pillar of smoke blotting out the stars._

 _Reacting without a trace of forethought, Green found himself urging Pigeot toward the flames. His heart hammered against his chest, and a terror he couldn't hope to explain gripped his body. The only thing he could remember thinking at that moment was that Red had been at the source of that blast. Of course, there was no evidence to support that feeling, but at that moment in time, nothing could convince him otherwise. Drawing closer, the brunet found that the burning patch in the ocean used to be a large building built on top of a large concrete structure, but now was nothing more than piles of smoldering rubble. The scent of blood was heavy amidst the smoke. The coppery odor burned his nostrils and the back of his throat, but he wasted no time landing onto a clear section of the concrete platform._

 _Green pulled his flashlight from his bag after calling his Pidgeot back into its Pokeball. He pulled his shirt to cover his nose and mouth, offering at least some protection from the smoke as he began searching through the mounds of rubble. As to be expected, small pools of blood seeped out from beneath chunks of ceiling and wall. He did his best not to think about what horrible sights he had bore witness to, and considered himself lucky as not to have seen any actual bodies yet. The faint wail of sirens in the distance drifted towards the facility, but the noise was completely muffled in Green's ears as he searched frantically and seemingly in vain for any signs of life. Just as the spotlights of the Cinnabar police boats shimmered through the walls of smoke, something caught the brunet's attention. A splotch of orange duller than the intense flames stuck out from beneath a large pile of debris, and beside it lay a smaller splotch of red too bright to be blood._

 _At this moment, the blood in Green's veins ran cold. His breath caught in his throat, and he could feel a sickening lump form in his chest. The flashlight fell from his hands as he lunged toward the unmoving form of his friend. His body felt completely numb, yet somehow his feet carried him faster than they ever had before. Green fell to his knees beside the younger trainer, hands shaking as he sat frozen in place. The faint light from his dropped flashlight could only illuminate so much, but Green had no problems seeing the stream of blood flowing from a gash in Red's forehead, coating his face. The vibrant red of the Champion's jacket had also become heavily stained by the deep crimson liquid. His lower half was covered by the rubble, one of the larger pieces in particular was thoroughly embedded in Red's upper back. Charizard's wing was partially draped over its trainer, as if both trainer and Pokemon had tried to defend one another. Both were in rough shape, but only one showed no clear signs of life whatsoever._

 _It was at this point that Green's memory began to grow fuzzy. His vison became blurry as his eyes began to sting, he couldn't tell if it was from the wind changing direction and blowing the smoke into his face, or from the tears streaming from his eyes. "Red," the older trainer barely managed, unable to tear his eyes from the lifeless, bloodsoaked body of his friend. What happened then was nothing more than a blur. He barely recalled screaming the others name, frantically clawing at the debris covering the other trainer's form. His fingers probably bled, and his muscles likely couldn't cope with the weight of the concrete slabs he desperately tried to lift, but none of that mattered. The only thing he could think about was the slim chance that he could still save Red. Green could faintly remember hands pulling him away, a freezing boat ride to Cinnabar Island, and a long, dreary night in a police station…or maybe it had been a hospital._

 _Regardless, it had been days before Green could speak about the incident, and weeks before it was safe to move Red back to the mainland. They had only just managed to get the Champion to the hospital in time. He was suffering from severe trauma from the force of the explosion, cracked ribs, a broken leg and foot from the ceiling collapse, and some form of brain injury that had been caused neither by the explosion or any other blunt force. To top it off, he wound up in a coma from his injuries and the trainer's throat had been damaged from smoke inhalation. It didn't take long for Red's Pokemon to heal completely, all of which had suffered some form of injury. This, at least, had been one weight lifted off Green's mind. Unfortunately, the story was quick to spread, and as much as Professor Oak had tried to keep the media from harassing his grandson, eventually the cameras wormed their way into Red's hospital room, and Green had been forced to speak on camera._

 _In the weeks that passed as Red lie motionless in his bed, nothing seemed real to the older trainer. He spent his time in a haze, either in the hospital room with his rival, or outside comforting and taking care of the injured boy's Pokemon. All of them were understandably concerned; even Green's own Pokemon could sense that their master was not doing well. No matter what, though, the brunet pushed forward. He vaguely remembered Gold, Silver and Chris spending a couple days in town to help take some of the burden off of Green's shoulders. Blue came into town as well, staying at least a couple of weeks. He recalled her presence had provided the most comfort, and he wished he had asked her to stay longer. However, all too soon Green found himself taking care of Red with only the assistance of the raven haired boy's mother, and occasionally the Pokemon professor when he could get out of the lab._

 _The day Red finally opened his eyes had been both ecstatic and heart breaking at the same time. For the first time in ages, Green felt true happiness as tired crimson eyes gazed into his. Again, he couldn't help the tears as they flowed freely down his cheeks. "You're awake," he breathed, unbelieving, "You're back, I- … This is so-." Green gently, yet eagerly embraced his friend, "I can't believe it. I was starting to think you were gone for good. Damn it, Red… I'm gonna kill you, you know that? How could you scare me like that? And gramps and your mom and everybody, we thought you might not come back to us."_

 _Several minutes passed as Green finally came to terms with the Champion's return to consciousness. He managed to calm down enough to go and get Red's mother and Professor Oak, both of whom were just as excited to see Red back among the living. Of course, the first few days, the raven haired trainer could hardly stay awake for more than a few minutes at a time, but eventually he regained enough stamina to stay up for a few hours. All the while, Green began to notice that the vibrance he expected to manifest in his friend once he regained his energy was nowhere to be seen. The brunet had anticipated a short wait before Red had enough strength to chat and joke around, but… after nearly a week, Red had yet to crack even the faintest smile. This is where the heartbreak had begun to set in._

 _As Red recovered further, Green noticed that his once talkative and eternally optimistic rival had grown silent and reserved. The closest the Champion had ever seemed to happiness was the first time he had reunited with his Pokemon, after that, it was if he had become an empty shell. This realization tore jagged, bleeding wounds into Green's heart. All this time staying at his friend's side just to have an emotionless husk returned to him. He hoped against hope that the boy might show some sign of his former self somewhere deep inside of him. Instead, a new problem reared its ugly head._

 _A few nights after Red had recovered to a normal sleep schedule, the first sound to come from the Champion's throat in weeks had been in the form of an agonized cry. It happened in the early hours of the morning as both trainers slept soundly, Red in his hospital bed and Green in a tiny cot set up in the corner of the room. The brunet had nearly been given a heart attack as he was startled awake, only to find Red thrashing about in the bed, clawing at the mattress and his hair. No actual words escaped him, only blood curdling screams and heart wrenching sobs. Of course, Green was able to get doctors to administer a sedative to keep him from harming himself, and hoped that this had been an isolated incident._

 _This happened every…single…night after the first episode._

 _The night terrors the champion suffered from were violent, usually resulting in scratches and dark bruises marring the raven haired trainer's delicate skin. On occasion, a stray punch or kick would land on an unfortunate nurse, or more than likely, Green. What made the entire situation worse lay solely in the fact that, once conscious, Red still refused to speak with anyone._

 _It was quickly driving Green to a breaking point. He realized he wasn't emotionally equipped to handle the situation he was in, caring for someone who had been so severely traumatized. The frustration accumulated more and more each day. He did everything he could to get Red to talk, to smile, to laugh, to do anything! Nothing worked. All he ever got in response was a blank stare, and he couldn't take it anymore. Things didn't stop at just that, either. Not only did the older trainer have to cope with Red's nightly bouts of screaming, during the day the Champion had also succumbed to regular instances of severe migraines. These had formed soon after the night terrors had started, likely due to the unknown damage Red had received to his brain, and left the teenager in horrible agony. At the time, it was simply too much to handle._

 _Green was just about to walk out of the hospital forever the day he had nearly tore Red's arm off after shouting at him for nearly ten minutes. The brunet had realized that what he was doing was no longer benefitting Red or himself. That night, he packed his things into his bag, and was just about to leave as another fit of night terrors racked the Champion's body. At this point, it had become a nightly ritual for Green to summon the doctors to assist the pitiful boy, and as he moved to press the 'call nurse' button, he froze. In the midst of Red's cries, a single word emerged._

 _"Green!" the trainer sobbed pitifully, "Green… Green"_

 _Red repeated the spikey haired brunet's name over and over again as Green himself stood speechless. Slowly, he pulled his hand away from the button and moved to stand beside the bed. In a flash, the thrashing teenager lunged at him. However, instead of clawing or kicking at the older trainer, Red simply clung tightly to Green's shirt, his body calming almost instantaneously. All that remained of the fit were soft whimpers and trembling shoulders, and this alone gave Green enough hope to stay as he delicately moved to sit in the bed beside his friend and rival._

 _After that, things seemed to settle down between them. Red no longer suffered from night terrors, so long as Green slept in the same bed. Even their waking moments had improved. A small light seemed to have ignited in the champion's eyes, a light that only appeared whenever the older trainer entered the room, whether it be from acquiring food or even returning from the bathroom. No matter what, if Green entered the room, the raven haired boy would watch him intently. It almost resembled a well-trained dog trying to contain its excitement as its master returned home from work, and Green couldn't help but blush each and every time. Eventually, they had even managed to communicate through a series of 'yes or no' questions, and on rare occasions, the champion was even able to muster small words. Of course, Red had still suffered from regular migraines, but with how everything had improved; the brunet had been able to help his rival through the pain._

 _Everything seemed to be going well, until one day as Green returned from getting lunch to find only an empty bed and a note that read simply, "I'm sorry. –Red" There had been no explanation for the trainer's disappearance, and for the longest time, everyone had assumed the champion had been kidnapped. Searches were conducted that lasted for months on end, but eventually, everyone including Green himself came to the realization that Red wasn't going to return or be returned anytime soon._

 _It took an entire year to figure out that the champion had traveled with his Pokemon to train at the top of Mt. Silver. By that time, Green had successfully taken up a position as the new Viridian City Gym Leader, and moved into a single room apartment nearby. Once the rumor had started to spread about the Kanto champion's location, the Gym Leader had been there in a heartbeat._

A small sigh escaped Green's lips, the laptop closing with a gentle 'click'. Just as before, all traces of what had happened that night had been covered up well. All the police had to say on the matter was that the Kanto Champion and several others had been severely injured in an explosion. The building off the Cinnabar coast had apparently been an old factory, but no one was supposed to be there. None of it added up, and after all these years, all the Gym Leader wanted was an explanation.

He ran his large hand through the thick mop of hair on his head, before standing. It was already three in the morning, and the entire internet search had been a complete waste of time. Running the gym tomorrow was going to be hell, but by now he had gotten used to it. He simply had to grit his teeth and bare it, and hope that tomorrow night he'd be able to get some sleep.

Green trudged his way back into the bedroom, all his ninja-like abilities sapped from his tired form. Of course this meant Red was quick to wake as he, Pikachu and Eevee all turned their attention to the weary brunet. "Sorry," Green muttered sleepily, "bathroom." He turned his head just enough to receive a gentle kiss from the smaller male, before wrapping his arms around Red's slim waist and cuddling him close. It didn't take long at all for sleep to take him.


	2. Chapter 2

xXx It's been such a long time since I've written anything. I'd love to know if people are enjoying this story and if they'd like to read more. Though it might take me a couple days between chapters as I'm busy with work, I will be sure to finish this story (if people are enjoying it) xXx

xXxXxXxXxXx

The gentle, warm rays of morning sun filtered through the bedroom window. Surely it couldn't be morning already. With an angry growl, the Gym Leader pulled his pillow over his head, relaxing as everything became dark once more. Perhaps he could sleep for… just a little while longer.

By this time, Red had long since been up and about. Having completed his morning ritual of tending to each of his Pokemon, feeding them and working in some physical training for himself, it was about time for Green to begin making breakfast. Having spent so long surviving atop Mt. Silver as well as traveling alone for so long, Red had become very accustomed to his daily schedule. Even having settled down some with Green, he found it nearly impossible to veer from it. So, with his Pikachu and Green's Eevee in tow, the trainer made his way back into the apartment and sat himself at the little table beside the kitchen.

He waited…and waited…and waited.

Nearly twenty minutes had passed, and yet there was no sign of Green. Driven by both hunger and curiosity, Red stood from the table and ventured back into their shared bedroom. A small pout formed on the Champion's lips as he found the older man sprawled out on the bed, sprawled out across the mattress with his bare legs hanging off the edges. Red said nothing, but didn't exactly try to be stealthy as he plopped down beside the sleeping brunet. Pikachu and Eevee were quick to join him, lightly prodding at Green with their paws while Red gently shook him. The man only replied with an irritated grunt as he swatted at the air. This was something the younger trainer simply wouldn't tolerate. With an expression depleted of mercy, the Champion nodded toward Pikachu. The electric mouse was only too willing to comply with his master's silent request, unleashing a powerful thunderbolt onto the unsuspecting brunet.

Red gave his Pokemon a loving pat on the head in appreciation, earning him a happy, "Pika~".

What the hell was that for?!" Green snapped as he sat up sharply, the tips of his hair a bit singed. The angry gym leader was swiftly silenced as Red seated himself on his lap. A light blush painted Green's cheeks as Red tilted his head back to gaze up at him, large crimson eyes feigning innocence. Try as he might, the brunet couldn't stay frustrated, and all he could do was pet the head of soft ebony hair. "I know, I know…" Green grumbled softly, "I'll get started on breakfast. You know you could find a better way to wake me up when I sleep in."

Obviously pleased with the response and completely ignoring Green's request, Red thanked the older man by cuddling cutely against his chest. Green couldn't resist placing a kiss on the younger trainer's lips, even if he knew very well that behind those adorable actions lie ulterior motives. There were two things in this world that Red loved more than Pokemon; food and Green, respectively.

….

Once breakfast had been made and devoured, Green had been forced to make his morning shower quick as he lacked the energy to deal showing up late to the gym. Unfortunately, Red had adjusted his daily schedule to work more with Green's, and part of that included time for playful shower antics. If the Champion didn't receive an adequate amount of 'Green time', the Gym Leader would undoubtedly find his rival popping up outside his place of work to make up for that time.

It wasn't as though Green didn't enjoy having the younger trainer present, in fact he liked being able to keep an eye on him and genuinely enjoyed his presence. However, having the Champion of Kanto in full view of aspiring trainers ready to battle didn't exactly make Green's work any easier. A normally peaceful day of battling would become a frantic game of hide-and-seek, keeping Red hidden from the trainers and the media, and then searching for him when the younger trainer would wander off from his hiding spot. Things wouldn't be so bad if Red was aware of what kind of an uproar his presence caused.

Regardless, there was nothing Green could do about it at this point. With a goodbye kiss, the brunet hurried off to work, Eevee happily seated on her trainer's shoulder. If Red did choose to make an appearance at the gym, it likely wouldn't be until sometime in the afternoon, much to Green's relief.

The walk from the apartment to the Gym was a mere ten minutes, but it allowed some time for Green to be alone with his thoughts. Gently ruffling Eevee's soft fur, his mind wandered back to his investigation the previous night. At this point in time, all internet resources had been exhausted. He had tried going to the Cinnabar police for any insight on the event, but his position did not allow him access to 'classified information'. No one on the island knew anything either, though a few of them had admitted to seeing activity in the old factory. The only promising lead he could dig up was the knowledge that the Elite Four had been the ones to deem the information as classified in the first place. It would have been the perfect place to start his investigation, but unfortunately his rank as a Gym Leader meant he couldn't simply demand information. The only one who had that kind of authority was likely lounging around back at Green's apartment. Any hope Green currently had of learning what had happened to Red ended with the Elite Four. Of course, he wouldn't have had to deal with any of this if Red could simply tell the older man what happened.

The frustration was almost so much that Green nearly hadn't noticed the large 'CLOSED' sign covering the locked doors of his gym. "What the," he muttered, tugging at the double doors as they resisted firmly. He honestly didn't have the time or patience to deal with this today. Just as he grabbed a pokeball from his belt ready to blast his way in, two of his younger subordinates hastily pulled him back.

"Please don't, sir!" they exclaimed, "We can't afford the repairs for another gaping hole in the wall! Our insurance only covers damages caused by battling."

Green grumbled as he brushed himself off lightly. "Will someone please explain why my gym is closed, then?" he demanded quietly, trying to mask his irritation by keeping his voice low. Eevee gently nuzzled her head to the brunet's in an effort to keep him calm; succeeding in turning his attention away from the nervous trainers as he gently rubbed her ears.

The trainers shifted a bit as they looked at one another. "Well, you see, Lance is here. When we told him you hadn't arrived yet, he locked the doors and put that sign up. He's waiting to speak with you out back, sir."

"Great…" This was the last thing he wanted to deal with today. With a huff, the brunet shoved his hands into his pockets and made the trek around the building. A deep, troubled frown pulled at Green's lips as an all too familiar flash of fiery red hair appeared as he rounded the corner. The smaller man seemed distracted as the Gym Leader approached; eyes focused elsewhere, his long black cape fluttering in the breeze. Just the sight of the man was enough to make Green want to fling a rock at his stupid face.

"So what do I owe this visit?" Green muttered just loud enough to pull Lance from his thoughts.

The older man turned to face him, his posture nothing but professional. "I knew you wouldn't come to the Indigo Plateau if I asked, so I decided to come speak with you myself." Though the fiery redhead's tone was polite, it was clear that he hadn't appreciated the way Green had addressed him.

Sparks of tension filled the air as the two glared at one another in uncomfortable silence, both waiting to see who would be the one to break eye contact first.

In his usual standoffish manner that he had retained since childhood, Green shoved his hands into his pockets and turned away from the other man. "Well I'm standing right here, and my Gym's closed so I can't exactly go anywhere. Looks like you got me right where you want me, so start talking."

The blatant display of rudeness had definitely irked the dragon tamer, causing a slight smirk to spread over Green's lips. Doing his best to remain professional, Lance took a deep breath before addressing the younger male calmly. "It's about Red," he stated matter-of-factly, "Something very urgent has come up, and I need him to accompany me to the Hoenn region."

"What?! Why?!" Green demanded, and without realizing found the fabric of Lance's shirt gripped tightly in his hands as he lifted him from the ground. "Why do you want to take him?! There's no reason for him to go to Hoenn!" There was absolutely no way in Arceus' name that the brunet would ever allow Lance of all people to take Red away from him. It felt as if he had waited decades for his rival to return, and now that he had the younger man back, he wasn't going to let him out of his hold any time soon.

"Calm down!" Lance ordered, maintaining his calm as he hung in the air, "Please… put me down, and let me explain." At this point, the Green's eyes were blazing with pure rage, and though he looked like he'd rather throw Lance to the ground, the redhead was surprised to find himself set gently back on his feet. Letting out a slightly relieved sigh, he made sure to speak in a smooth, even tone when he addressed Green again. "There have been reports that Team Rocket is up to something. We've had countless sightings of suspicious behavior in the region, both from citizens as well as the resident Champion, Steven. Team Rocket have their roots in Kanto, which means it's our responsibility to help deal with them no matter where they decide to carry out their plans."

Lance's logic was sound, and as much as Green wanted to argue, he was unable to. The most he could do was stand there, seething. "Fine," he growled,"…but I'm going to go with you."

The dragon tamer narrowed his eyes at the brunet, "You know you have a duty to the trainers that come to your gym. You can't just leave for no good reason."

"But I do have a reason," Green gave the other a knowing smirk, "I'm going to go help take care of Team Rocket. Besides, it was Lance of the Elite Four that closed down my gym. I'm not in a position to overrule his actions."

The two of them glared at one another once more before Lance turned away, pulling a pokeball from his belt. "Fine, I'll meet the both of you tomorrow in Vermillion city, we're taking the afternoon ship to Hoenn."

"Yeah, whatever," the younger man grumbled under his breath as Lance took to the air on the back of his Dragonite.

The last thing he wanted to do was go on a field trip with Lance of all people. However, it might provide the perfect opportunity to glean a bit of information from the redhead regarding the Champion. It was certainly better than seeking the man out atop Indigo Plateau, and this way he'd be able to keep an eye on Red at the same time. Of course he knew Lance wouldn't try anything in 'that way', but it was difficult for him to trust, or even like the man who had caused his precious Red to get hurt.

Either way, with the gym closed, Green could only make his way back home, cuddling his Eevee as he walked. He found Red flopped on the sofa, flipping through channels with one hand and rubbing his Pikachu's belly with the other. The electric Pokemon was clearly enjoying the attention, but once he noticed Eevee had returned, both little Pokemon were quick to greet one another.

A worried expression cast over Red's face as Green entered, and he didn't waste a moment moving to the Gym Leader's side. In the time the younger man had lived in the apartment, Green had never returned early from work. It only made sense for the raven to be worried.

"I'm alright," the brunet reassured with a hug and a tender kiss on the forehead, "The gym is just… closed for the day, that's all." Curious crimson eyes had locked firmly with his, no doubt Red could tell that there was more to it than that. Green had hoped to talk about it later, but at that point it was a futile effort to try and change the subject. "Lance… was at the gym. He needs us… well, he needs you to… go with him to Hoenn. Apparently there's a chance that Team Rocket might have rejoined, and they could be up to something serious."

For a brief instant, an odd look flashed behind the Champion's eyes before the ruby orbs became steely. It had been too sudden for Green to be sure, but he could have sworn what he had seen was fear. Together they had faced Team Rocket countless times, but each time Red had only been too willing to help halt their plans. If what he saw was indeed fear, why this time did he seem so afraid?

At any rate, the younger man hid whatever emotion it had been well behind his resolve, so there was no use questioning things. "I take it you wanna go help, then," he huffed. The answer came in the form of a curt nod, and all the Gym Leader could do was sigh and rake his fingers through his hair. "Well, we'd better get ready then."

…

The two trainers met with Lance early the following morning, and with the tension weighing heavy in the air, the three boarded a private charter boat to Hoenn. Every moment the three spent in close proximity to one another, Green took a none-too-subtle position between the Dragon Master and Red.

"So what exactly are we checking out? Surely there has to be more to go on than 'suspicious sightings'." Green and the other two had seated themselves in the small cabin of the boat. The room appeared to have been prepared specifically for their journey as the two couches had been positioned in a conference-like fashion around a circular table. The Gym Leader and Red took up residence on one couch as far as possible from Lance, who by now seemed to have accepted his stance as the outcast of the group.

"Steven had mentioned something about sighting them around his home in Mosdeep City," the redhead replied, arms crossed over his chest, "He's seen them lurking around some of the neighboring islands and assumes they're taking up residence in one of the island's caves. The timing seems to be more than coincidence seeing as the scientists working at the space station are on the verge of a breakthrough with their technology." Lance turned to the raven haired trainer, hoping for a response. Though he was met with only silence, Red seemed to be deep in thought with his hands folded together in front of his face. The air about him seemed troubled.

Green, too, seemed to sense his rival's distress, and with a frown gave the younger man a pat on the shoulder. "Red, do you have any idea what they might be up to?"

Red jumped slightly at the touch, only causing more concern for both of the older trainers. It was very uncommon for the raven to be surprised by anything, much less the person sitting right beside him. Something truly had to be weighing heavily on his mind. However, as he turned his attention back to the others, a genuine uncertainty on his face as he shook his head 'no'.

Leaning back against his seat, Lance turned his focus out the window. "Perhaps Steven will have more information for us once we arrive. Hopefully, we'll be able to deal with whatever scheme they're planning before they can cause any trouble."

For a while, the three of them sat in silence, each pondering the words that had been discussed. However, without any further clues, it seemed as though they had reached a dead end. All they could do now was wait until they arrived in the Hoenn region.

As they departed from the cabin, Green made certain to stick close to his rival as the raven haired trainer made his way along the deck. Red still seemed troubled by the conversation that had taken place. Somewhere in the back of Green's mind, he truly believed that the younger man did know something about Team Rocket's plans. However, now was not the time to accuse Red of lying to them. The Gym Leader didn't want to risk having Red run off on his own, or worse, side with Lance. He decided the best option would simply be to keep a sharp eye on the other trainer for signs of suspicious behavior.

In the meantime, though, this had been the first moment since boarding the ship that both Pallet Town trainers had a moment to themselves. The two of them made their way to the ship's railing, overlooking the ocean and leaned themselves against the bars. Wailmer and Wailord breeched lazily along the calm surface of the ocean while Wingull drifted along on the breeze. Both groups of Pokemon were signs that they had made their way into the waters of the Hoenn, so at least they had made progress in their voyage.

With Lance nowhere in sight, Green delicately slid his hand over Red's, intertwining their fingers. The younger trainer's cheeks flushed a light pink at the delicate touch, his crimson eyes turning shyly to the ground. It seemed too much time had passed since the two of them had been able to share a tender moment alone, and Green was only too willing to make the most of it. Though Red was known to be an unstoppable force both in Pokemon as well as his own physical condition, he still maintained a feminine physique that Green found very appealing. He slid his free hand around the smaller man's slim waist, pulling the raven to rest against his chest and resting his chin atop the other's cap. Though Green couldn't see the look on the other's face, he could tell Red was blushing furiously. It was evident even in their teenage years that the younger trainer didn't enjoy the ever advancing height difference between them, especially when the brunet grew a full head taller. The romantic aspect of their relationship had started off as series of awkward touches and silences, but in the time they spent together, eventually they formed a rhythm all their own.

Red was quick to settle against the older trainer, resting his cheek into the crook of the other's neck. Never in a million years would Green complain at how cuddly the Champion could be. How could someone be so intimidating one moment, and then become so adorable the next? He couldn't help but place a tender kiss on Red's lips, and for the first time in days, a soft smile spread over his face as the younger man returned it eagerly. As they broke the kiss, the two remained embraced for a moment longer, looking out over the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

Compared to Kanto, Hoenn's climate was far more tropical. The normal cool, dry air that the trainers had become so accustomed to became a sweltering sauna of muggy heat and humidity. Green found himself being forced to abandon the black jacket that adorned his shoulders as they disembarked from the ship. Red, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind the heat, and took to it just as well as he took to the unbearably frigid temperatures of Mt. Silver.

"What is wrong with you," the gym leader whined, trying to fan both himself and Eevee as they melted in the baking sun. "Are you even a little hot?"

At least Pikachu seemed to share in the others' pain as he sought shelter in his trainer's shadow. Red gave him an affirmative nod, but made no move to strip from his own additional layers of clothing.

Ignoring the other trainers' banter, Lance stood a few feet away on the docks as he searched the crowds of tourists and fishermen. The ship had taken them to Lilycove city, where they were then supposed to board a ferry bound for Rustboro. Before they set sail once again, he had arranged for them to meet with a key individual in their investigation.

Slipping away from the younger trainer for just a moment, Green stood nonchalantly beside the dragon tamer. "I need to talk with you once we have a few minutes alone," he said calmly, the usual disdain in his voice watered down.

"That will have to be now," Lance replied simply, "I doubt we'll have any time once we rendezvous' with Steven."

The gym leader heaved a sigh and ran his hand through his sweaty hair. "Fine…" Both men continued to refuse eye contact as they sat in tense silence for a moment. "I know that you have information," Green spoke softly, "about what happened to Red a few years ago."

The accusation obviously caught the older man off guard, but he was quick to calm himself. "By that, I suppose you mean the accident that took place near Cinnabar Island. You should know that that information is classified."

"Of course I do," the younger man growled a bit, "But why is it classified? I need to know what happened, Lance." A light blush heated his cheeks, his fists clenched at his sides so tightly his knuckles became a snowy white. "Please," he bowed his head in a pleading fashion, "we live together now, it's been years since it happened, but he's still so different. I need to know what happened to my best friend."

In all the years the trainers had known each other, Lance had never seen Green beg. The man was far too proud and egotistical to do something so shameful. He eyed the gym leader a bit for any hint of a farce, but found only sincerity as Green kept his head bowed. "It's possible, that I could tell you," he mused a bit, mostly to himself rather than the man beside him, "I'll have to ask permission from Red to disclose that information, though… However, I can see how he would be unable to tell you himself."

It took Green a moment to realize that he hadn't been shot down. "You'll… actually tell me?" he asked cautiously, still wary of the redhead's sudden cooperation.

"Possibly," Lance gave a soft sigh as he searched the crowd, "but as I said, not until I speak with Red, which will also have to wait. Steven is here, and we have a mission to attend to." Sure enough, a head of shimmering silver hair appeared in the masses of people. As Lance made his way over to greet the champion, Green hurried off to find Red. "Thank you for agreeing to meet us here," the redhead greeted.

The smaller man simply gave a charming smile, "Luckily I was working not too far from here, so it was no trouble at all. It's good to see you, Lance." Both exchanged a firm handshake before Steven turned his attention elsewhere. "Where is Red? You were able to get him to come with you, right?"

"About that," the redhead sighed, "I was able to bring Red, but Green also insisted on joining us."

A bit surprised, the Champion offered the other a sympathetic smile and a pat on the shoulder. By this point in time, all the champions and elite four members around the world knew about Green's disdain toward the dragon tamer, as well as his protective nature toward Red. "I'm sure it'll be fine," Steven offered, "I think it would benefit us in the long run, seeing as Green is really the only one who understands Red's silence."

Lance only shook his head, unwilling to let reason clear his frustration. "Once we get to Rustboro, they'll be in your capable hands regardless. For now, we had best board our ship."

The look on the Champion's face turned a bit serious as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lance, but the ships aren't running between here and Rustboro."

"Excuse me?" the dragon trainer turned to the other in surprise, "They were running perfectly fine two days ago. The plan was to investigate the sightings in Rustboro, Mosdeep and Ever Grande respectively."

"I'm aware of the plan," the champion gave a light huff, "and two days ago, everything _was_ fine." Steven motioned for them to continue down the pier, "I'd like to only explain things once, if that's alright. We need to find Red and Green so that they can hear this too. At the moment, however, I believe we will have to part ways sooner than anticipated." A troubled frown creased Lance's lips as he nodded, following after the younger man.

…..

The gym leader's arms were crossed over his chest, foot tapping impatiently as he waited beside the ice cream stand. "We don't exactly have a lot of time before our ship leaves; can you hurry up a little?" Both he and Red had spotted the little shop not too far from the docks and believed it would be a good way to escape the heat. Unfortunately the brunet hadn't counted on Red being indecisive, and now stood beside him in front of an ever growing and impatient line.

The younger man simply cast him an unamused glance before turning back to the list of ice cream. Both Pikachu and Eevee hung on each of his shoulders, looking miserable from the heat.

Green simply shook his head, catching sight of Lance and Steven out of the corner of his eye. "Red," he huffed, "Lance found Steven, we need to go." A light blush dusted the gym leader's cheeks as he turned back to the younger man just in time to see a gentle smile spread over Red's lips, the younger man offering two small ice cream cones to each of the Pokemon on his shoulders. He was truly adorable when he smiled. Red caught sight of the gym leader staring at him, the dreamy smile on the brunet's face heating up his cheeks in a deep blush as he turned away. Green hadn't even realized he had been staring until the younger man made his embarrassment known, forcing him to turn away as well. "W-We should, uh… we should go catch Lance and Steven before they get too far," he stuttered.

The raven nodded, a tinge of pink still on his cheeks. Of course, neither gave a second thought as they took the other man's hand in their own, hurrying to catch up to their companions.

"There they are," Steven smiled, both he and Lance turning around as the younger trainers ran up to them, "It's good to see you both."

Red offered the other champion a curt nod in agreement, Green panting beside him. "How in the hell do you _live_ here?" the brunet whined, "The humidity alone is killing me."

"You get used to it," Steven laughed, his tone quickly becoming a bit more serious, but remaining fairly lighthearted, "Of course, now that you're here, there are some things I need to discuss with all of you." He led them along away from the crowds as he continued, moving further and further from the docks. "I should start by telling you we won't be taking the ferry to Rustboro. Something occurred on route - not too long ago, and we're working as quickly as possible to make it safe for travel again."

The other three all seemed to be on the same train of thought, contemplative frowns sitting on each of their faces. Lance was the first to voice their thoughts as he spoke up, "What exactly happened that would block off an entire sea route? That isn't an easy feat to accomplish, to say the least." It had to have taken a tremendous force to seal off an entire expanse of ocean. Considering this, there was really only one sensible explanation.

"You see," the Hoenn champion explained, "I had been researching the origins of mega evolution not too long ago when I came across an ancient stone. Unfortunately, after a series of events, the energy emitted by this stone ended up summoning both Groudon and Kyogre as well as Rayquaza not too far off the coast of Rustboro."

Both Green and Lance stared in muted shock, while Red simply waited for the Champion to continue, eyebrows slightly furrowed but otherwise calm. Having already traversed the Hoenn region once before, he was no stranger to the three legendary Pokemon. Not only that, but he had heard tales from their friend Ruby about his experiences with the titan-like Pokemon as well. To him, this sort of thing seemed rather common in this region.

The resident champion took notice of the reactions before him and offered a reassuring smile. "Not to worry, no damage had been done, and with the help of a rather brave young trainer from Kalos, we were able to keep both Groudon and Kyogre at bay until Rayquaza was able to calm them. But this does mean that the route isn't safe for travel at the moment. We'll have to go straight from here to Mosdeep City."

"I suppose this means that this is where we part ways," Lance stated, pulling a pokeball from his belt, "I need to make sure that Team Rocket isn't targeting the Devon Corporation. Once everything's clear, I'll regroup with you back in Mosdeep." With that, he tossed the pokeball into the air, the dragon trainer's Dragonite emerging from a brilliant flash of light.

"Take your time," Green grumbled, his sassy tone emphasized as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

The Elite Four member simply shook his head, seating himself on the large Pokemon's back. "I'll finish up my work as quickly as possible, until then, you need to find any information you can on Team Rocket. If the opportunity arises for you to halt their plans completely, then feel free to do so." With that, Lance ascended into the air on his Pokemon, heading in the direction of Rustboro.

"So much for him," Green yawned, stretching his arms high over his head.

Steven only shook his head. He knew very well not to try and get involved, mostly from past experience. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the other champion eyeing the keystone pinned to his lapel. "It took me quite some time, but I was finally able to find one," he smiled at the raven. Red turned his gaze back to meet Steven's, giving him a very curious looked that begged to know which of the Hoenn champion's Pokemon the keystone was for. The silent trainer was usually very hard to read, but in this case, Steven had no trouble deciphering the other's facial expression. He simply laughed, "I'd like to tell you, but I'd much rather show you in a battle if you don't mind."

This ignited a fire behind the Kanto champion's already blazing crimson eyes. In a flash, a pokeball sat ready in his hand, only to be gently lowered back to his side by Green. The brunet shook his head, "I don't think he meant right this second."

Steven offered a polite smile and nodded. "Unfortunately, Green is right. Now is neither the time, nor the place for a battle. We'll have one once we get a bit of down time."

A hint of a pout pursed Red's lips but he put his pokeball away. Both Green and Steven knew that the younger trainer and his Charizard would love nothing more than to have a battle between another champion's mega evolved Pokemon. Red's own keystone glistened in the light set in the center of the glove on his left hand.

"We should get going," Steven motioned to the other two to follow as he made his way back toward the pier, "Though the ships aren't running to Rustboro, they are running to Mosdeep."

The two followed behind obediently, Eevee moving back to her trainer's shoulder as she and Pikachu continued to socialize with one another. "So who was that trainer that helped you with Groudon and Kyogre?" Green pondered as they began boarding a large ferry. The entrance for the champions and gym leader were separated from the rest of the passengers to offer a bit of privacy. "He must be something if he didn't just get in your way. Legendary Pokemon are no joke."

The Hoenn champion gave a thoughtful nod as they entered their section of the ship. "Yes, he was certainly something," he praised lightly, "Actually, he's about your age. Not only that, but from what I remember, his Charizard can also mega evolve. You may want to pay him a visit in Kalos once all of this is over, Red."

"Of course he can mega evolve his Pokemon, can't everyone nowadays?" Green grumbled, the salt obvious in his tone.

He glanced over at Red, the younger trainer looking a bit antsy. It was clear that he had taken Steven's recommendation seriously, and looked ready to make a b-line for the Kalos region. Battles were something the Kanto champion took very seriously, especially when it seemed it could offer an honest challenge. Those seemed to be rare in recent times considering as Red had recently claimed victory against each regional champion, having remained undefeated since starting his journey through the rest of the regions. Of course, with a calming pat on the shoulder from the brunet, Red was quick to regain his composure.

At this point the ferry had begun its voyage, the three trainers taking up residence in a luxuriously large cabin room reserved for VIPs. With Steven present, Green and Red had slightly increased the distance between them and taken up avoiding eye contact with one another. The action was subconscious and mutual as both were used to remaining more or less professional around others.

"Alright," Green began, gently rubbing his Eevee's ears as the little fox Pokemon nestled on his lap, "Now that we're here, what exactly have you heard about Team Rocket?" He and Red had seated themselves beside the window encompassing the wall overlooking the ocean, while Steven busied himself fixing a cup of coffee.

The Hoenn champion seemed to have relaxed himself considerably now that they were safely out of the public eye. He didn't bother looking up from his task to reply. "Personally, I haven't seen any suspicious activity myself," he answered simply, "But as I mentioned earlier, I've been very busy lately. However, I've heard from several citizens that they've seen people in dark clothing moving to and from the caves offshore. It seems that they all have matching uniforms that resemble neither Team Aqua nor Team Magma."

A frown set firmly on the gym leader's lips as he looked out at the ocean. "I can't think of anything important in those caves right offshore. It might have something to do with you, I mean you _do_ live there."

"I'm not so sure it has to do with me." With his finished cup of coffee, he joined the other two trainers beside the window. "I would imagine if it did they would have either ransacked my home or gone off to find me by now. The only other point of interest in Mosdeep is the space center."

Green's eyebrows furrowed at this, "The space center? I guess it makes sense… their name is Team Rocket after all, maybe they're trying to steal a rocket? Even then, why would they be trying to go to space?" Frustrated, he grumbled under his breath as he rubbed his face. The brunet had learned by now that no matter how ridiculous Team Rocket's schemes always seemed, the end result was never good. "What do you think about all this?" he asked, turning his attention to the smaller trainer beside him. At this moment, a sense of dread washed over Green like a tsunami.

Red sat completely still, bristled with every visible muscle in his body tense. His eyes stared at the floor in front of him, and a thick air of panic seemed to seep from his unmoving form. It had been a very, very long time since Green had seen his rival frightened, and the sight was more than off-putting. The sight had jarred him so that it took a moment for him to find his voice. "Red?" he spoke softly, "What's wrong?"

The sudden shift in tone had caught Steven's attention. When the raven didn't respond, the geologist was quick to kneel in front of the younger trainer. "Red," he spoke firmly, hand lightly patting Red's pale cheek, "Come back to us. You need to tell us what's troubling you."

At the same time, Pikachu could sense his trainer's distress, and without warning let loose a powerful electric shock in order to rouse him from his trance. Both Green and Steven were quick to dive out of the way, narrowly avoiding ending up as smoldering heaps on the floor. Red, however, was able to take the attack without incident, in part due to his years spent with the little electric Pokemon, but mainly due to the special properties in his gloves which he had gleaned from Lt. Surge long ago. The unexpected jolt had fortunately been enough to take him from his troubled thoughts, and he immediately offered his Pokemon a gentle, reassuring smile and a pat on the head.

Both Green and Steven watched the younger trainer carefully as Green assisted the geologist off the floor. "Red, what was that?" the brunet questioned first, "What happened?"

"Was it something we had said?" Steven added, taking a seat back beside Green.

Red looked between the two, searching their expressions for a moment. He found only confusion and worry set on their faces, which allowed him to relax a bit, though his heart still hammered away inside his tightened chest. A familiar sharp pain drilled through his skull, something he hadn't felt since his time in the hospital, and he found it increasingly difficult to stay focused. However, his outward appearance portrayed no evidence of the pain he was in, but he knew that now would not be a time that he'd be capable of mustering any words.

Just then, the room jerked violently, turning on its side and throwing the three trainers as well as their Pokemon across the room. Red and Green were both able to just barely put themselves between their Pokemon and the walls, the force slamming them hard into the unforgiving surface. Steven fared no better, only inches from being thrown through one of the windows. All three crumpled to the floor in a heap as the ship continued to sway.


End file.
